Saving You
by Forever Cullen
Summary: This is the story Of how Emmet found his Angel after 20 years of searching .This is the 3rd part of the Sleeping Beauty series. if you haven't readit please do


**A/N: this is the third part of the Sleeping beauty series, I hope you enjoy**

**Rosalie's passed is the same as in the book, this will be written from Emmett's POV**

**Please R&R**

**Saving You**

Present

Watching Rosalie look at her stomach in awe always had me smiling, we had been together for 80 years now and I knew it worried Rose that we had been unable to connive.

I knew she worried about if I was her true mate or not.

Only true mates are able to have children

I knew she was giving up, but then that Angel came to us, she show Edward where his mate was, but the best news was when she told my Rose that she was pregnant and that Soon Alice will becoming a mum as well

I tried not to let that get to me, after all she is my twin sister and I don't really want to know what my sis and her husband get up to at night

To say the house was alive would be an understatement

Rose has been looking at her stomach for the past 2 hours; we both could not believe that in less than 9 months we were going to be parents

I could not help but think back to how it all began

Past – 80 Years ago

I knew that when I left home this evening to hurt that both Alice and Edward were hiding something

I think the whole family knew

Alice had just come home from her honeymoon with Jasper when I was about to leave, Alice eyes did that weird thing they do when she gets one of her visions and I could see Edward smiling.

20 Years ago my twin sister and I were born into the Cullen family, every night we would asked dad to tells us his story, how he met mum and Eddie and after he finished every night we could asked to hear it again

But I was no longer a boy and I found myself wishing I had someone to love the way dad loves mum

So I often would go on a small hurt in hopes of finding her. I was kinda feeling bad for my big brother, Edward, I mean he can read our thoughts plus he's 43 years old and still has not found his mate, I do not want that to be me.

I mean he's a pain to be around

Anyways at the moment I was walking home after one of my hurts when I smelled it

Fresh Human Blood!

Even with the Animal blood running throw my body I still hungered for it

Hey I'm still young

As I walked towards the wonderful smell, I noticed a figure in the corner as I get closer the figure turned into the most beautiful woman I've ever seen

That's when I saw the blood, her blood; it covered her pale naked flesh

Without thinking I was at her side and taking off my shirt

"No" she moaned in pain

"Shh" I tried to calm her as I placed her small frame in my large shirt

"Don't worry my father is a doctor he'll know what to do" I told her as I lifted her into my arms

She had tears running down her gorgeous face

"I promise I'll take care of you" I promised her

And with that I ran off towards home with my dyeing Angel in my arms

As I rushed home I could feel her heart slow and know that I did not have any time left, she was to far gone for dad to save her

I stopped and settled her down on the forest floor

"Angel, please open your eyes" I sobbed

Her eyes flicked and then the opened slowly

"I'm can save you, but I need to know if that's what you want my love" I asked softly as I ran my throw her hair

"He…lp m…e … hu…rt…s" she choked out

I smiled sadly

"I will never hurt you my love" I whispered as I bite into her flesh

I pulled back before any of her blood could enter my mouth

I now knew who she was to me and more important I knew how important she was to me

She was my mate and if she let me I would follow her any where

I picked her back up and continued to run home, as I walked into the house dad came over to check on my angel before letting me go and place her on my bed

Mum had found some cloths for her and had asked if she could clean her up and dress her

My angel had come to at that moment she screamed and begged for my help and I sat with her as I informed her of what I was and what she was becoming, I explain just how important she was to me and how much I loved her already

"Yo…u… lo…ve…me?" she whispered with the little bit of strength she had

"With all my heart" I promised

And she smiled me for the first time and I could not help be smile back

Mum had come back and saw she was awake and asked her nicely if she could clean her up and she was too weak to do so

My angel nodded,

Three days later I found out my Angel was called Rosalie Hale

"Emmett?"

Present

"Emmett?" my darling Angel asked

She sounds so worried

"I'm here my angel" I smiled at her

She smiled 'my angel' she always loved it when I called her that

"Where did you just go" she asked resting her hands on her stomach

I smiled up at her

"I was think of how we meant and I am so happy that I went hurting that night" I placed one of my hands on her cheek and the other on top of her stomach before kissing her softly on the lips

"I was so happy when you said you loved me" my Rosie said

Her eyes filling with tears that would never fall

"I love you more that I have ever loved anything" I whispered as I rested my head on her forehead

"As I love you"

9 Months later

I had never been so happy in my life

Today my Angel gave birth to our healthy baby boy

Our son… Our little Christen Carlisle Cullen…Our little boy

**Thank you for reading I look forward to reading your reviews :-)**


End file.
